


We Should Have Known

by FoxyPoxy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Happy!Tony, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Italiano | Italian, Kid Tony Stark, Magic, Past Child Abuse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Wakanda, hugs are needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Tony stark was de aged by loki. Loki and him had been having a prank war. It was Tony's way of keeping the god busy and not bothering the rest of the world. Sometimes the others would join in on the pranks but would soon back out. Last night Tony played the best prank he could think of on short notice. He put a mixture of bleach shampoo, and conditioner in loki's bathroom.  The only way the god saw fit to fix what had been done to his hair was to deage Tony into a young child. He was going for a teenager but he had a bit of a laps on how long humans live for. So he overdid the spell a bit and ended up with a four year old Tony. He made it so that the spell would last a month. What they hadn’t planned on was Tony only speaking Italian and broken english.Also I suck as writing so sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

“Brother what did you do to son of Stark?” Thor asked as Loki walked in with a four year old on his hip. The child had a familiar blue glow on his chest.  
“I forgot how short humans live and went back a bit to far in my spell. It is however, temaray” Loki said setting Tony on a chair in front of the other Avengers.  
“What do you mean a month?” Bruce asked. He didn’t like the idea of having a child that was unprotected so close to him. If he was to hulk out at any time it could mean… Well he wasn’t going to think about it.  
“I mean that the spell will change him back in a month. Nothing to do but wait it out.” Loki said grabbing a cup of milk from the fridge. Truth be told Loki didn’t mind children. He often looked after the children when there was a celebration.   
“Il sig. sto andando a casa presto?” Little Tony said from the chair as he took the cup of milk from Loki. Steve who had been so shocked finally snapped out of it.  
“Why is he not speaking english? Tony speaks english. Howard spoke english” Steve said freaking out a bit.   
“English was his second language. Italian was his first” Natasha said giving Steve a look of disappointment. “The only problem is that I don’t know that one” She continued.  
Tony looked between the people in front of him before speaking again “Home...go?”  
“No. Mi dispiace ma vi devo dire con noi per un po'. Non preoccuparti la tua mamma e papà sanno” Bucky said surprising even himself.  
“Buck you speak?” Steve asked jaw falling open.  
“I speak it as well. It is a beautiful language” T’Challa said still not completely sure what to think about everything that was happening.  
“Good then it looks like you two will be taking care of him” Clint said.   
“What?” T’Challa and BUcky asked turning to him.  
“No one else speaks it and while I love kids they need to be able to ask for something they need” Clint said a bit upset that he didn’t get Tony to teach him Italian earlier. Clint loved kids they were fun to play with.   
“Il sig. perché non posso andare a casa? È perché si kidnaped me? Se si tratta di papà non pagare nulla.” Tony spoke again in a soft voice. Steve was so confused. He wanted to help but he didn’t know what was happening.   
“No non abbiamo fatto rapire. Il vostro papà e mamma doveva andare in un viaggio e come noi a guardare mentre erano andati. Il solo problema è che solo due di noi parla italiano” T’Challa said annoyed. What did Tony mean that his father wouldn’t pay? Did he mean his dad wouldn’t pay the ransom to keep his kid safe? He already hated Howard for what he did to wakanda he had a feeling that he was going to be lived by the end of the month. Looking at Buck the man obviously felt the same.  
“What did he say?” Steve asked.  
“He asked if we kidnaped him.” Bucky said.   
“Then said that Howard wouldn’t pay” T’Challa continued think about his schedule  
“Well, I have to go back to Wakanda before the end of the week. Mr barnes would you like to accompany us?” He said looking at the man. Bucky only nodded as an answer.  
“Okay Tony giovedì devo andare indietro home vuoi venire lungo?” T’Challa asked making his voice soft.  
“Si mama va bene con me?” Tony asked.  
“Sì lei sa che ho un programma fitto di appuntamenti e avrebbe dovuto tornare presto” T’Challa said.  
“Okay vorrei andare a vedere la tua casa” Tony said with a smile. The Avengers nearly died it was so cute. They had heard that Tony was a little ladys man when he was young they just didn’t know how young. He was absolutely adorable and they couldn’t tell if he was as cocky as a child as he was as an adult.  
“Friday will you please order a few things that Tony might need to take” Bucky asked. He knew that they weren’t ready to have a child in the compound. Getting Tony away from the other Avengers was top priority. While he was sure they wouldn't hurt a kid they still didn’t like the Adult Tony. This Tony had no idea why they don’t like him and won't be able to understand them. He was not only weaker but also helpless to any hate they throw at him.   
“Already done sergeant Barnes.” Friday spoke. Tony looked around before looking back at his cup of milk. Lucky for them today was tuesday and it was almost over. He could take tony on a walk and have lunch in the park or something.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Bucky was woken up to the sound of FRIDAY asking for his help.  
“Sergeant Barnes Boss is in need of some assistance” She said. Bucky practly bolted out of bed and to the kitchen where he found the Roge Avengers trying to talk to baby Tony.  
“What do you want to eat?”  
“Are those your PJS?”  
“Do you want something to drink?”   
“Do you remember anything new?”   
“Whats going on?” Bucky said cutting through the noise of the others. He was glaring at Wanda who was asking about his memory. He knew that she was planning something.  
“Just talking to him. Why? Is that illegal now?” Clint asked. Clint was an ass but he would never hurt a kid so Tony was safe for now.  
“Come stai facendo?” Bucky asked. Tony looked up at him with half lidded eyes. He looked tired.  
“Non ho dormito bene. Sto ancora stanca” Tony said rubbing his eyes. Bucky walked over picking him up.  
“Perché non prendere un pisolino poi possiamo andare a giocare nel parco” He said walking out of the room. He didn’t feel like inolageing the others in the room.  
“Mmmhhh” Tony said as he pressed his face into Bucky's shoulder already half asleep. Bucky didn’t really know what to do after he put Tony to bed. Looking at the clock it was 6:45 Am. It wasn’t any wonder that the kid was tired. Leaving the room and walking back to the kitchen after deciding that making lunch would probably be the best idea. On his was to the kitchen he heard Steve asking FRIDAY something.  
“FRIDAY”  
“Yes Captain Rogers”  
“Would you mind showing me some Italian learn programs?” Steve asked. Not wanting to see Steve butcher the language Bucky continued to walk to the kitchen. He started to make some PBJ sandwiches. Then after making the first two he realized that he didn’t know is Tony liked PBJ sandwiches. Are there kids that hate PBJ? Should he make something else or just continue making PBJ? Damd it! Fine he'll make two BLTs just to cover all the bases. Unless it's cold out after there done playing. Mabe Hot Coco as a drink? That would help with the cold right? Why is this so hard?  
Because you’re an idiot   
Really? That's what you have to say about this?   
You’re the one thinking too much. Kids are easy just get them to a park play for one or two hours then feed it then let them play for a few more hours. Then go home feed them again then send to bed.  
Okay and what if  
Oh shut up. It’s not like any of your ‘if’ questions will change anything. Worse case the kid dies but that's unlikely.  
Your not very good at making people feel good are you?  
Never had to do it before. You use to be quite and let me do my thing  
Your ‘thing’ is bad  
“Buck hey” Bucky heard Steve call out to him.   
“Hey Stevie” Bucky said without much thought. Packing the sandwitches away.  
“Where are you going? Are you taking Tony?” Steve asked  
“I’m taking the kid to the park after he wakes up and will probably be there most of the day. What are you up to today? Or are we just intreagaing me?” Bucky said.   
“What? No no I was just making sure everything was okay. You can go and do whatever you want to. I thought that I would learn some Italian and try to close the gap between Tony and I. What do you think?” Steve asked.  
“I think learning an another language is a good thing. But If your only doing it to try and fix things with Tony I think you should pick a different language. It will take longer than a month to learn enough to keep up with a native speaker and when he turns back he speaks perfect english.” Bucky said. He wanted to add that Buck didn’t want Steve to learn because it meant when Tony was an adult again they could talk without Steve Interrupting. Which would be something he can’t wait for. It was nothing against Steve just he wanted to have a conversation with someone that knew his past and wouldn’t immediately say his fears and self-doubt was nothing.


End file.
